


Paradox

by LillianCain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianCain/pseuds/LillianCain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Derek can be an ass. Sometimes an angel. But it's all with good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradox

Derek Hale can be a complete and utter ass. Or at least that’s the general impression he give’s Stiles Stilinksi every time Derek so much as blinks. Or when he steals Stiles’ lunch, or lunch money. Or uses his things, and returns them broken, or doesn’t return them altogether. Or rips his favorite jacket in half, trying to pull a part out of the car he was fixing. All of this, without ever apologizing. Not once has Derek said sorry when he broke Stiles windshield, or when he broke Stiles pockets, or when he ‘accidentally’ broke Stiles’ arm.

It’s on days like these, that Stiles wishes he was miles away, and not stuck in the garage that belongs to both their fathers. Well his father, and Derek’s adoptive dad.

As much as Stiles hates to say, Derek does have a good reason (if you’re looking for one) to be an asshat on occasion. Derek’s parents’ died in one the most tragic house fires ever recorded in Beacon Hills’s history, and every so often, when Derek thinks anyone isn’t looking, Stiles see’s the look overtake his eyes. That look that says "I miss them. I miss my family. My mom, my dad, my annoying, but brilliant older sister, and the most fun baby brother in the universe." That look shows Derek’s heart breaking fresh, and it makes Stiles honest to God repent for every time he’s called Derek an idiot. It’s the look of a broken young man, seeking for a purpose in life when he thinks there is nothing left to live for.

Then there are days where Derek the angel appears, riding in on the black chariot that’s his restored Mustang with lunch for the whole crew, with extras just for Stiles, as Derek remembers him saying he was hungry till death. He’s an angel on those days when Stiles wants to talk about his mom, and there’s no one else who’ll listen; and those are the absolute best moments. 

As much as it surprises Stiles to admit, Derek Hale took upon himself to have angelic moment. Despite dealing with the loss of his family, Derek managed to rise above all the doubt and despair that surrounded him for months, and when no one thought he would make it, he proved the world wrong. At those moments when Derek thinks no one is looking and he lets his guard down, he always feels this one look over his shoulder, and every time he feels it, he looks around. There is Stiles watching him with this look of concern, hope, fear, love and a hint of annoyance, that’s the perfect combination of their relationship. And every time Derek sees him looking, he mouths thank you. Saying thanks makes him the brightest soul for not giving up, and for trusting Stiles to put up with his crap. From those lapses in Derek emotional wall of indifference, Stiles sees a beautiful and warm soul that just needs time to show itself.

Maybe one day, Stiles will finally be able to see all of it. Until then, he’ll just have to cuss out Derek out for trying to salvage parts from his jeep!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! As mentioned in my tag, this is my first fanfiction or first work of any kind ever published, so I would gladly appreciate your honest opinion. I also wrote this when I was rather sleepy, but I had this urge to let out some of my Sterek feels, so this is what I got. It's really short as well, but I'm going to work on longer material the next time I post.
> 
> Also, how do you become a beta reader (is that the correct term)? I found that I prefer editing other's work, rather than my own.
> 
> Anyways, maybe there will be more stuff coming from my mind. May involve a sexy/romanctic bar scene with Stiles and Derek.
> 
> Ps: Also let me know if this note was too long? lol - lots of love!


End file.
